яαиdσмиєѕѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::En todo momento de la vida se necesita del azar, ¿no?::...::30 drabbles multipairing basados en canciones aleatorias::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** ni **Cars/Cars2** n **i las canciones me pertenecen; todo es de su respectivo creador & esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **No, no puedo ser una persona normal que hace los 10 drabbles del reto (del** **cual se pone el reproductor en shuffle y, depende de la canción, se hace un drabble en lo que dure esa canción). Aún cuando tenía 20 desde hace algunos meses —porque que no me atrevía a publicarlos—, ayer finalmente agregué 5 más porque sentía que le faltaba 'variedad' y hoy... terminé agregando 5 más sólo por agregar una pareja más~.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Seguro OoC por montones; incoherencias; situaciones absurdas & aleatorias; algunos posibles AU y... _¿cómo olvidar el slash &femslash?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si aún quieren seguir adelante)... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **Randomness.**_

* * *

#01:  
Superficial —Natallia Kills.  
(Lightning/Francesco).

«Deberías estar orgulloso, Doc.»

 _Definitivamente, su vida estaba hecha de pequeñas partes de dulces sueños que conllevaban a la perfección que disfrutaba día a día._

Con una amplia sonrisa cargada de orgullo, ignoró los segundos en el que el último flash de un paparazzi lo cegó para alejarse del centro de la fiesta, escuchando vagamente una de las canciones que más se repitieron desde que había aparecido sólo por hacer acto de presencia; tenía un objetivo bastante claro desde que, por primera vez en la noche, su mirada se conectó con la de su nuevo punto de mira.

Así que siguió con la mueca dibujada conforme avanzaba hacia la salida más cercana, aprovechando a tomarle levemente la mano enguantada —sin dedos— cuando pasó por su lado, dedicándole no más que unos pocos segundos por el rabillo del ojo sólo para confirmar la sonrisa ladeada que le fue devuelta por el italiano.

 _«Baby, come catch me.»_

¿Superficial? Todos sabían que lo era, por más de que lo negase.

* * *

#02:  
All Men Are Pigs —Studio Killers.  
(Lady McQueen/Francesco).

Volvió a suspirar, y perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesada? —gruñó la rubia, tratando de forzar una sonrisa por verse mucho más tranquila de lo que, obviamente, no estaba.

—Pero Francesco no acepta un "no" por respuesta —insistía el castaño, ignorando olímpicamente la mala mirada que recibía por parte de su rival.

—Créeme, me estoy dando cuenta…

—Así que, ¿por qué no aceptas y ya? —Ante el descarado guiño, Lady sólo rodó los ojos, exasperada. También, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase salir de otro _cerdo_ — _. Io no_ _sono_ como los demás, McQueen; sigues siendo cínica.

—Pero tampoco nací ayer —comentó de forma cansada al darle un distraído sorbo a la bebida invitada por piloto de Fórmula—. Todos los hombres son unos cerdos.

Al menos, de esa forma, podría excusarse por tener las mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras lo siguiese rechazando porque no volvería a ser una tonta de nuevo.

—Todos menos _io_.

* * *

#03:  
Notions —The Ready Set.  
(Raoul/Shu).

Sin saber por qué, sus mejillas se encendieron tenuemente al acomodar la liga deportiva entre su cabello; su agente, frente a él, sólo le ignoró y siguió acordando algo con otro hombre al que llegaba a entender por culpa del idioma.

Según él, sólo se había presentado ante el #7, tal y como había hecho como los demás corredores del WGP, y el asunto había acabo ahí… Tampoco tenía motivos específicos para recordar al tímido japonés cuando éste le devolvió el saludo con un pequeño «ÇaRoul-San», provocando que su corazón se detuviese por unos segundos.

—Tsk.

Desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin embargo, su representante le llamó la atención mucho más rápido de lo que pudo pensar; es decir, ¡apenas le había dado tiempo de pensar!

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Y mucho antes de preguntar, también el hombre finalmente habló; fue entonces el corredor francés comprendió la noción de su emoción mientras su sonrisa se iba ensanchando lentamente.

Mientras estuviera en Tokyo, no necesitaba regresar tan rápido a casa.

Después de todo, necesitaba confirmar lo que creía que se volvería realidad.

* * *

#04:  
Feel Good —Gorillaz.  
(Doc/Lightning).

Cuando llegó al remoto pueblito situado en la Ruta 66, resentido con el mundo por haberle dado la espalda, nunca creyó sentirse tan bien; para alguien tan _viejo_ —como se sentía en su interior—, la simple idea de volver a estar tras el manubrio de una motocicleta era una idea tan absurda como imposible.

 _Y, aún así…_

Sonrió ladeadamente, cargado de emoción al apretar el acelerador mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, se aseguraba que _aquel novato que apareció para poner todo de cabeza_ siguiese en segundo lugar, tratando de alcanzarle sólo para poder presumírselo después, tan infantil como podía llegar a ser aquel chico.

Por supuesto, no lo iba a dejar y, en todo caso, _tampoco se lo iba a dejar fácil_. Si el corredorcito quería ese logro, debería esforzarse al cien por ciento por ello.

La adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas, como si nunca se hubiese ido a la vez que su mente se encargaba de permanecer su cuerpo en equilibrio, todo siendo consciente del aire fresco chocando contra su rostro y echando su cabello hacia atrás, como solía estar inclusive al andar a paso calmado.

 _Todo se sentía increíblemente bien._

* * *

#05:  
Kiss 'N Tell —Ke$ha.  
(Sally/Lightning).

Permaneció de pie, expectante.

Cuando creyó que al fin hablaría, descruzó los brazos y acomodó un platinado mechón detrás de su oreja, tanteando el pendiente azul que combinaba siempre con su uniforme.

— ¿Estás listo para confesar? —preguntó al tratar de animarle, alzando ligeramente una ceja de forma acusadora cuando el otro al fin la vio.

—N-No sé qué quieres que confiese. — Lightning murmuró y gruñó a la vez, aún con la mano en la nuca a pesar de volver a apartar la vista de ella—. Que… ¿fue una gran fiesta? —intentó, y en su voz se notó un destello de cinismo que se vio reflejado en su rostro.

Sally suspiró, rendida.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho en "en esa fiesta", estoy segura de que no lo podrás mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo —comentó tranquila, negando ligeramente con la cabeza—; hablamos de ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que…? —trató de seguirla él, parpadeando un poco.

Con simpleza, la forense se alzó de hombros al darle la espalda.

—O lo terminas confesando —empezó, sonriendo divertida para sí misma tras empezar a caminar para alejarse— o las noticias lo terminarán haciendo por ti.

De nuevo, el #95 parpadeó, ésta vez para maldecir entre dientes a alguien que Sally no llegó a distinguir bien.

* * *

#06:  
007 Is Also Gonna Die —Nephew.  
(Finn/Siddeley).

«Nada mejor que estar al borde de la muerte para sentirte vivo», algo así solía repetir, más acostumbrado de lo que cualquiera debería de estar al referirse a la muerte; _sobretodo cuando ha tenido compañeros con todo tipo de muertes_ , y una última hace no muchos días atrás.

Sin embargo, aún sangrando al punto de lucir al borde de la muerte, se las ingeniaba para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y contraatacar cuando no debía defenderse a base de las pocas balas que le quedaban en el cartucho del arma.

Con la vista borrosa, algunas cosas le eran difíciles distinguirlas, pero lo esencial ya estaba cumplido a base de los años de entrenamiento, de trabajo _en el campo_ y de su maravilloso sentido de supervivencia. Por ello, cuando lo creyó seguro, tomó un pequeño transmisor del bolsillo superior con la mano que no sostenía la herida del abdomen.

— ¿Sid? —llamó, tratando de sonar tan casual como siempre. Aprovechando el momento, se recostó en la pared cercana cuando miró por la parte sana del ventanal cristalizado que tenía detrás.

— ¿Todo listo, Finn? —inquirió el otro, notándose ligeramente ansioso.

—Ya puedes aterrizar —avisó mucho antes de moverse—. Fue sólo un día más de trabajo.

—Entendido. —Aunque no lo vio, Finn sabía que el transportista asintió en el acto—. Iré a buscarte —agregó sólo para hacérselo saber, mas el espía no llegó a distinguirlo; Siddeley lo supo cuando no contestó.

Suspiró, maniobrando el jet de la ocasión.

Seguramente, de nuevo, Finn McMissille habría estado cerca de morir.

* * *

#07:  
Should Stay or Should I Go? —The Clash.  
(Sarge/Fillmore).

—Agh… Ese ecologista…

Aparte de siempre llevarle la contraria cuando estaba presente, aquel hippie había pasado al nivel de irritarle cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca.

El motivo específico de aquel día —y mañana; posiblemente noche, también— era algo tan torpe como sus usuales discusiones: una canción; una insignificante canción. Porque, lo que le faltaba después de haberse resignado a estar condenado a escuchar clásicos del rock cada vez que hacía el saludo a su bandera tras ambientarse con el himno, era que se le pegase el gusto por esa… esa… ¡Esa basura!

Y ahí estaba, tarareando una absurda canción cada vez que lo notaba, por menos lógica que tuviese. Al menos, si tuviese algo que le identificase, le sería un poco más comprensible la situación... pero tampoco sucedía eso. Si había algo que él no era, definitivamente era inseguro; por algo se suponía que era un sargento de milicia, ¿no?

Aún así, _casi como si Fillmore lo hubiese estado planeando desde hace tiempo_ , se encontraba acompañando la tonada con un disimulado palmeo rítmico cuando nadie lo estaba viendo —y aún en las partes con letra en español—, _todo culpa de aquel abraza-árboles._

* * *

#08:  
With Every Heartbeat —Robyn.  
(Sally/Lightning).

Dolía; dolía con cada latido se su corazón, si quería ser más exacta, aunque fingiera una sonrisa y lo negara cada vez que Flo o el Sheriff le preguntaban al respecto. De cierto modo, prefería que fuese así, porque al menos la herida, cicatrizada, empezaría a sanar.

— ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo, si las cosas no iban a funcionar? —solía responder, tratando de distraerse con algo para evitar pensar más en ello.

—Pero, tal vez podrías haberle dado otra oportunidad al chico. Fue su primera pelea, después de todo. —Como siempre, Flo trataba de animarla en cada plática, aunque el resultado no variaba demasiado—. Las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

—No lo iban a hacer —suspiró, rendida. Quiso agregar algo, pero a último momento cambió de opinión—. Pero… al menos, ahora alguno de los dos será feliz, ¿no lo crees?

Con un intento de sonrisa, levantó su rostro tras dejar de delinear el borde de la taza vagamente con la yema de los dedos.

Por mucho que siguiese doliendo, prefería no volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

#09:  
The Boys Are Too Refined —The Hush Sound.  
(Francesco/Lightning).

Ah, _los chicos~._

No todos entraban en el mismo saco, _claro está,_ pero en el par en que nos enfocamos… se podrían definir, en parte, _como refinados_. ¿Cómo más se le podría llamar a esa peculiar forma que tienen de ser? O, al menos, _de actuar frente a las cámaras._

Se provocan constantemente porque se odian, finalmente pelean y, cuando se escabullen de la molesta y radiante luz de la fama hasta perderla en algún oscuro e inhóspito callejón, finalmente se besan y se muerden, como si no les importara el mañana.

Obviamente, todo lo que conlleva ocultar y disimular las marcas y las acciones tendría que considerarse, también, todo un arte, por más que en pequeñas ocasiones sus ojos les delaten antes o después de alguna carrera; en otra parte, siempre podría haber alguna otra excusa en la cual respaldarse desvergonzadamente.

 _Ah~._ Sin duda, los chicos eran bastante refinados; tanto que cualquiera podría ser una simple muñeca entre sus habilidosas manos.

* * *

#10:  
I Kissed a Boy —Chris Salvatore.  
(Raoul/Shu).

A diferencia de otras personas que podía nombrar sin pena alguna —por más represalias que, quizá, llegaría a tener—, él nunca había besado a un chico _hasta ese día._

Sí, tal vez algún chico le había llamado la atención antes de conocer al japonés; sin embargo, esa atención era, remotamente, diferente. Exageradamente, podía decir que había sido cautivado por aquel pelinegro tras conocerlo, percatándose que, a diferencia de cómo lo había visto tras el volante, Shu Todoroki rozaba con la timidez al momento de actuar o dirigirse a los demás. _Era adorable,_ tan adorable que eso fue lo que le provocó elcasi le arrinconó a besarlo cuando se sintió valiente, todo gracias a su bebida.

Cuando se separó de los labios del otro, no supo muy bien que hacer y, por la expresión de Shu, podía adivinar fácilmente que él tampoco.

Rió torpemente, rascando su nuca mientras pensaba cómo romper la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

No había sido nada discreto, eso no se podía discutir… Pero, podía asegurar que había besado a un chico, y que le había gustado.

* * *

#11:  
Shup Up And Drive —Rihanna.  
(Francesca/Lightning).

Con una castaña ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados por debajo del prominente busto, Francesca Bernoulli se encontraba observando, casi entretenida, como _su acompañante_ alardeaba conforme la guiaba.

Sinceramente, poco le interesaba saber sobre Radiator Springs, por más de que se encontrara ahí, en parte por el nuevo rally y, en parte, _por gusto propio_.

Dejándole hablar y ensimismarse en lo que decía, la de ojos caobas mantenía toda su atención en recorrer visualmente el cuerpo del corredor del #95, independientemente de que él se diera cuenta o no; realmente, tampoco le importaba ser notada.

Jugó con un poco con su cabello, acomodándolo coquetamente cuando notó el vehículo al que se dirigían.

 _Por supuesto, McQueen la llevaría a donde ella quería ir._ La media sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio se lo indicaba bastante bien.

* * *

#12:  
#Selfie —The Chainsmokers.  
(Lightning/Sally/Francesco).

Obviamente, si había alguien que no era feliz con la situación, era el novio de la chica que se estaba tomando una foto con el corredor italiano que, confianzudamente, había rodeado su pequeña cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Bufó, tratando de hacerles saber su inconformidad; sin embargo, Sally ni siquiera reparó en el segundo carraspeo que salió de su garganta y Francesco sólo soltó una risa burlona que lo opacó, irritándole aún más.

Estaba seguro de que debió haber seguido su intuición cuando estuvo a punto de responderle un rápido «no» a Harv cuando le avisó sobre participar por una nueva copa (sabiendo todo los eventos por publicidad que, casi, estaban anexados a ellas), y también con haberle dicho que «no» a Sally cuando ella empezó a insistir en que quería acompañarlo porque lo sentía distante.

«Patrañas».

Volvió a gruñir cuando los espió sagazmente por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos seguían igual de juntos que antes porque, al parecer, Sally no quedaba conforme por como salía en la foto que quería poner de fondo de pantalla en su celular.

 _Agh._ Nunca antes una _selfie_ lo había molestado tanto en su vida… aunque supiese que tenía —un poco— merecido los celos. Una de las miradas que recibió se lo dejó bastante en claro.

* * *

#13:  
Bruises And Bitemarks —Good With Granades.  
(Lightning/Francesco).

Sintiendo la cabeza peor que nunca, abrió pesadamente los ojos, no logrando dar con mucho por culpa de su borrosa vista y la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hotel que no correspondía al suyo.

En un intento vano por orientarse un poco, tomó asiento en la cama al tallarse vagamente un ojo mientras que, con la mano libre, hacía a un lado las sábanas que apenas cubrían una pequeña parte de su cuerpo expuesto.

Poco a poco, su cerebro comenzaba a despertarse también cuando notó el detalle.

Por más transpirado que estuviese por culpa del calor, él jamás dormiría sin ropa a menos de que…

— _Holly shi…_

Evitando tropezar con sus propios pies, se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Tan torpe como venían siendo sus movimientos, encendió la luz y se buscó en el espejo del lavabo en cuanto pudo. Y ahí _las_ vio, sintiendo una punzada en la sien por el esfuerzo.

Automáticamente, frunció el ceño cuando maldijo su suerte.

 _¿Acaso no le había dicho a Francesco una docena de veces lo molesto que era tener que ocultar las marcas de mordidas de la prensa?_

* * *

#14:  
Heavy Metal Lover —Lady GaGa.  
(Francesca/Lady McQueen).

— _Scusi,_ ¿Francesca te conoce?

En ese contexto y en cualquier otro, aquella frase, saliendo de los labios de la #1, se sentía excesivamente soberbia; sobretodo por ser las primeras palabras que cruzó con la corredora americana.

Forzando una sonrisa luego de recibir los besos del saludo, la rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no darse la vuelta para dejarla hablando sola.

—No lo creo. Te recordaría si nos hubieran presentado antes.

La única respuesta que recibió en aquel momento fue una burlona risa que la incomodó bastante, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñesen del mismo color de su vehículo cuando trató de entender la gracia del asunto.

— _Certamente_ ; personas tan fantásticas y bellas como Francesca no se olvidan fácilmente —aclaró entonces, acomodando parte de su largo cabello detrás de los descubiertos hombros. Aunque mantenía una calmada sonrisa, sus ojos caobas se mantenían delatando su curiosidad.

Definitivamente, su rostro se le hacía familiar, y no por las veces de haber visto sus carreras «por conocer a los demás _corridori_ ».

* * *

#15:  
Perfect Star, Perfect Style —Perfume.  
(Shu/Chuki).

Con una amplia sonrisa, saludaba a las miles de cámaras detrás de ella mientras se abría paso por el aeropuerto, cargando consigo, casi en alto, un resplandeciente micrófono tan rosado como sus lacios cabellos.

Por si los flashes no eran suficientes para lograr que cualquiera se fijase en la famosa presentadora japonesa que llegaba muy por sobre la hora del arribo al que todos esperaban, su equipo tampoco lo hacía fácil gracias al equipo de producción que llevaban.

Contestó como pudo las preguntas que tanto los periodistas como sus fans le hacían por el camino, sin siquiera en molestarse en ocultar un poco la emoción que sentía al ver, casi lentamente, como cada minuto la iba acercando _a cierta persona especial._

Cuando al fin distinguió la aerolínea del último avión que había aterrizado, aplaudió por inercia al dar un pequeño salto, totalmente radiante y ansiosa.

En el espejo que uno de sus asistentes le pasó, revisó una vez su imagen, tanto que pareció una adolescente que iba a salir por primera vez con un chico; hubieron unas pequeñas bromas sobre eso, pero se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que Shu Todoroki —junto a su equipo, por supuesto— cruzaba el umbral tras haber recogido su equipaje antes.

Ni siquiera le dejó orientarse; tan rápido como lo vio, Chuki pasó el micrófono a su persona más cercana y se acercó, colgándose de su cuello apenas le fue posible.

— _Tadaima._

— _Okaeri nasai, Shu-chan!_

* * *

#16:  
Parachute —Ingrid Michaelson.  
(Holley/Finn).

Por más de ser únicamente una espía analista, con todo el tiempo en que McMissile invirtió en su tutela y cuidado, finalmente se había empezado a sentir completamente cómoda en el campo práctico, por más de estará al punto de perder la vida en ocasiones que, si bien ya no recordaba por haber perdido la cuenta, no superaban a la de su superior… que muchas veces salía peor que ella por protegerla.

Por esa y muchas más razones, Holley Shiftwell no podía decirle a nadie cómo se sentía; era parte del precio por ser espía, y más por ser la compañera de Finn McMissile, uno de los mejores espías británicos hasta el momento.

 _Y, aún así…_

— ¡Finn!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empujó para sacarlo del camino por más de saber que quedaría en medio del ataque y que caería del borde de la terraza en la que estaban acorralados. No obstante, no fue su oculto jetpack el que la salvó; tras la rápida explosión de unos cuantos disparos, Finn la había atrapado en el aire aún antes de que la analista se hubiese aferrado a la cornisa.

Sonrió, y su mueca fue correspondida con la misma calidez y alivio por parte del mayor… segundos antes de que, después de un asentimiento de Holley, éste se dejara caer cuando los disparos volvieron a resonar.

Aún sin Siddeley, ninguno de los dos necesitaba un paracaídas si se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

#17:  
So Do I Say Sorry First? —Stephanie McIntosh.  
(Francesco/Lightning).

De nuevo y, _para variar_ , estaban discutiendo; la única diferencia en el panorama es que, por más extraño que fuese, ningún paparazzi se encontraba cerca para empeorarlo todo.

—No trates de engañarme, McQueen —recitó seriamente el italiano por más de que el otro rodaba los ojos—. Francesco vio todo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Burlón, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja—. ¿Y qué te pareció el espectáculo?

Presionando con malicia, parecía disfrutar cada segundo de los celos del italiano. _Hey,_ él seguía coqueteando con las chicas (en especial, con esa chica brasilera); alguna vez le tendría que devolver la jugada para darle una probada de su propia medicina y… ¿qué mejor que hacerlo al _pasarse de amistoso_ con el corredor más tímido de la competencia?

— _Stai_ agotando mi paciencia, McQueen —gruñó por lo bajo, tratando de no perder los estribos.

—Me impresiona que lo digas así —seguía el #95, sarcástico—. Después de todo, eres sumamente sensible y…

— ¡Francesco no es ni sensible, ni delicado! ¡Mucho menos _fragile_ **!**

—Pffff…

Rodó los ojos y esperó por alguna otra queja por lo alto, aunque ninguna llegó. No obstante, sólo fue un abrazo que lo tomó un poco por sorpresa.

Sin ser capaz de decir nada en el momento por un deje de culpa, sólo correspondió el gesto lo más vagamente que pudo hacer por disimular. ¿Ahí es cuando se suponía que debía decir "lo siento", como si hubiese estado ensayado desde el principio?

* * *

#18:  
Still Here —Digital Daggers.  
(Lightning/Doc).

Tal y como Sally le había confesado en menos de una semana, él también se había enamorado de Radiator Springs; en eso creía cuando recorrió todo el lugar siendo guiado por la fiscal, aunque no fue todo lo que notó durante el viaje, por más hermoso que hubiese sido el paisaje. Tras el regreso al pueblo, no le extrañaba ni un poco el por qué Doc también se había instalado ahí. Sí, podía ser por el anonimato… pero la tranquilidad del lugar también influía considerablemente.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza ante el último pensamiento. Por más respetuoso que fuese el silencio que lo rodeaba, nada ahí aliviaba la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Casi a hurtadillas, se había escapado al cementerio cuando se aseguró que todos se encontraban ocupados en algo más. No quería a nadie más en esos momentos.

—Es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en este último tiempo, ¿sabes, viejo gruñón? —admitió con voz perdida, sintiéndose incapaz de ver la lápida enfrente suyo.

Manteniendo el nudo en la garganta, se llevó una mano al ojo derecho. Trató de sonreír de nuevo, pero sólo dejó escapar una amarga y lánguida risa.

—No creas que estoy llorando… Sabes mejor que yo lo molesta que es la tierra en los ojos —se excusó, comenzando a darse cuenta de que sus ojos, traicionándolo, ya estaban bastante acuosos.

Chasqueó la lengua y sorbió por la nariz para evitar el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. Aún así, no le fue suficiente después de depositar las flores sobre la tumba.

—Lo intento, pero sigo sin estar cerca de alcanzarte, Doc...

Finalmente, derrumbándose, se dejó caer de rodillas, ocultando su rostro surcado de lágrimas entre mechones de cabello que se apegaban a su rostro.

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, pero la ignoró por el dolor del momento. Si era de Mater o de Sally, no le importaba; no quería ver a ninguno de ellos en esas circunstancias.

—Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí… —Siguió desahogándose con voz nasal, dando unos débiles golpes al mármol—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte…?

Quedó unos minutos en silencio, distinguiendo la misma sensación que le embargaba cada vez que soñaba con él. No obstante, cuando trató de recomponerse un poco, elevó lentamente la mirada hacia donde creía que estaba alguno de sus amigos.

Pudo sonreír débilmente, limpiándose con la manga de la campera parte del rastro salado que cubría sus mejillas mientras su corazón seguía con el ritmo acelerado.

Perfectamente, podía distinguir al fantasma a su lado.

* * *

#19:  
I Am Not A Robot —Marina & The Diamonds.  
(Mater/Sally/Lightning).

Entre los más afectados por la repentina muerte de Hudson Hornet, sin dudas, Lightning era quien más destacaba. No es que a los demás en el pueblo no les importara —todo lo contrario— pero el único que había cambiado radicalmente de actitud era él, preocupando bastante a sus amigos.

— _Ha estado fumando... y sabe cuándo Doc odiaría que lo hiciese._

— _También se ha empezado a juntar con la pandilla a la que el Sheriff atrapa cada tanto tiempo._

— _Sin contar que ha estado más competitivo de lo normal con el Señor Fantochesco._

Cuando el intervenir estuvo decidido, ambos enfrentaron al #95 al regresar a su habitación en el Cozy Cone, aprovechando lo desorientado que quedó al verles llegar tomados de la mano.

— ¡McQueen! —Llamó inmediatamente el más alto de los tres—. ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera contestas nuestras llamadas?

—Adivina qué —siguió ella, tratando de llamarle la atención cuando lo vio rodar los ojos al darle una pitada a su cigarrillo—; no soy un robot, tengo sentimientos… y tú también. ¿Por qué no nos deja ayudarte a superar lo de Doc de una vez?

—Gracias por llamarme patético indirectamente, Sally y… Gracias por apuñalarme por la espalda, Mater —comentó cínicamente, a punto de darles la espalda.

Inmediatamente, el moreno le soltó la mano, totalmente alerta mientras Sally dejaba escapar un suspiro agobiado.

—Mejor ser odiado que amado… y amado por ser lo que no eres, ¿cierto, Letritas? —preguntó al volver a verlo, tratando de persuadirlo… Y lo consiguió, en parte, porque Lightning dejó de alejarse por unos momentos.

Ser demasiado vulnerable era lo que lo hacía tan problemático.

* * *

#20:  
See You Again —Miley Cyrus.  
(Lady/Doc).

Por más emociones fuertes que conociese gracias a su intensa vida de carreras, nunca había experimentado el raro déjà vu que le producía ver a aquel hombre mayor que acomodaba sus lentes tras haberse puesto los auriculares.

Después de varias rupturas amorosas y demás líos que seguía sin querer definir ante la prensa, definitivamente ese debía ser el presentimiento de haber encontrado _al indicado,_ por más de que fuese su nuevo jefe de mecánicos. Nada podría detener a Lady McQueen, terca como ninguna otra persona.

— ¿Lista, novata?

Al escucharlo de pronto, sólo bajó la mirada y tartamudeó un poco mientras Hudson Hornet se aseguraba de que estuviera en condiciones de correr.

—No se preocupe, _signore_. —Oportunista como siempre, Francesca Bernoulli se entrometía cuando se dirigía a su estación—; McQueen sólo está siendo ella misma —comentó burlonamente antes de seguir su camino marcado.

De haber podido, seguramente, la rubia habría protestado algo; sobretodo para defender sus mejillas rojas.

* * *

#21:  
Gives You Hell —The All-American Rejects.  
(Lightning/Sally).

— ¿Letritas?

Al verlo a través del balcón de su la ventana y a tales horas de la madrugada, la de ojos aqua no podía pensar otra cosa al ver al rubio en su patio, sonriendo bobamente y con las mejillas, signo evidente de que había bebido.

Aunque preocupada, agudizó la vista para verlo mejor porque ¿no se suponía que habían terminado la semana pasada? ¿Qué hacía merodeando por ahí si ya ni siquiera eran amigos (por orgullo del aspirante a corredor)?

— ¡Sally! —Devolvió el llamado, tratando de aguantar una traviesa risilla después de ver a alguien a quien ella no logró distinguir—. ¡Tengo algo para decirte!

Recordando vagamente a Romeo & Julieta, no pudo evitar emocionarse y entorpecerse un poco a la vez. ¿Esa sería su manera de disculpas? Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó casi cantando, empezando a sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando se apoyaba más al balcón.

— ¡Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que te extraño mucho! —soltó de pronto y, antes de que ella pudiera responder algo como «yo también» después de pasar su fase de pena, Lightning retomó la palabra—. ¡Y lo segundo es que estaba mintiendo! ¡Ojalá encuentres a otro tonto como tú! —agregó antes de salir corriendo, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

Rodando los ojos y cerrando las ventanas al devolverse, bufó con decepción. Ya no le extrañaba el por qué había terminado con él. Si era insoportable sobrio, peor aún lo era ebrio.

* * *

#22:  
Mine —Taylor Swift.  
(Mater/Holley).

—Así que… aquí es donde vives.

Con esa pregunta formulada mientras se apoyaba en la valla de madera que tenía detrás, Holley lucía bastante cómoda como para estar vistiendo más para estar en una oficina que para estarlo en un campo.

—Radiator Springs, el mejor pueblito de todo el Condado de Carburador —le sonrió el moreno a su lado, orgulloso al ver a su alrededor—, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, es bastante bonito —admitió la de ojos verdes, bajando la vista al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cuando aún jugaba con sus dedos de forma distraída.

Al percatarse de ello, Mater sólo se acercó, notándose preocupado cuando rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo en gesto, inconscientemente, protector.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Es sólo que… me preguntaba cuanto duraría esto —soltó de pronto, alzando la vista. A pesar de seguir sonriendo, se veía repentinamente insegura—. Yo… no quiero que sea pasajero.

—Si lo quieres, nunca te dejaré sola, Holley —la sorprendió, devolviéndole la mueca de forma tan genuina que a la espía le fue imposible no aliviarse y, lentamente, empezar a corresponderle.

Sin dudas, él había sido la mejor cosa que jamás le había pasado antes; no por nada había logrado cautivarla al poco tiempo de que se conocieron. Entonces, ¿para qué molestarse recordando viejos amores pasados?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle, empezando a enrojecer de a poco al recordarlo.

* * *

#23:  
Trouble Is A Friend —Lenka.  
(Sheriff/Doc/Lightning).

No cabía duda de que los problemas lo perseguían, no importaba que tan lejos se fuera, que tan bien se escondiera o cuanta influencia tuviese; Hudson Hornet lo sabía bien, incluso cuando había dejado la fama de lado para ser sólo «Doc» ante los demás.

Instalado en Radiator Springs como el jefe, su vida estaba siendo bastante cómoda al tener a sus nuevos amigos de su lado —aunque sobretodo al Sheriff del lugar, cabía destacar—… hasta que a una arrogante superestrella se le ocurrió por perderse en el lugar; así es como se había complicado su vida de un día al otro.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Doc?

El uniformado trataba de que su preocupación fuese camuflada con curiosidad. Por mucho de que el doctor quisiese disimular las sonrisas que le dedicaba al novato, no pasaban desapercibidas para él.

— ¿Sobre qué, Sheriff?

— ¿Seguirás entrenando al muchacho o lo dejarás ir por su cuenta? —volvió a camuflar la cuestión, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras que, a su vez, Doc observaba como Lightning hacía una perfecta vuelta al derrapar adecuadamente.

Y sabiendo a qué se refería, el juez ladeó la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café, compañero?

Tal vez no podría escapar de los problemas, pero siempre podría retrasarlos si tenía la oportunidad.

* * *

#24:  
La mia città —Emma Marrone.  
(Francesca/Lady).

— _Voglio te, voglio te, volgio te._

Exasperada, Lady no disimulada la frustración que la italiana le provocaba al abrazarla por la espalda para repetirle esas palabras en tono de canción. No es que le desagradase… pero su paciencia se había agotado minutos atrás.

—Entendí el mensaje, Francesca… Te gustó mucho esa canción —comentó en un intento por apartarse de su novia, que se sorprendía de forma dramática.

— _Dico sul serio_ , McQueen —se defendió ella, indignada y cruzándose de brazos después de entrecerrar un poco los ojos—, deberías sentirte orgullosa de que alguien como Francesca se fije _in te._

—Claro, el orgullo me rebasa —comentó con sarcasmo aunque, al ver el nuevo mohín de la italiana, no hizo nada más que alzar hombros antes de dirigirse a ella con intenciones de abrazarla… hasta que uno de sus tacones quedase enganchado en la alcantarilla de la ciudad—. Agh… Esto…

— _E per questo motivo voglio te_ —volvió a decir la de ojos caobas, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la rubia le devolvió la vista, sonrojándose gradualmente por el accidente anterior.

—Como sea —farfulló Lady, cruzándose de brazos pero sin quejarse más por el amoroso abrazo.

* * *

#25:  
Counting Stars —One Republic.  
(Lightning/Doc).

— ¿Qué haces, Doc? —preguntó cuándo, al salir, le vio sentado en la vereda de la inhóspita calle—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que no hay nadie más por aquí?

—Si viniste a molestar, puedes ir dándote la vuelta, muchacho. —Sin siquiera verle, le regañó el de lentes, haciéndolo resoplar.

—Sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi viejo y gruñón corredor preferido —comentó tranquilamente Lightning, alzando hombros al tomar asiento al lado de él—, ¿tan raro es eso?

—Viniendo de ti, sí, lo es —apuntó de la misma forma borde de antes, y fue cuando el rubio creyó entender qué es lo que pasaba.

—No sigues molesto porque te llamé viejo senil, ¿no?

Si no fuese porque conocía demasiado bien lo impulsivo e inocente que podía llegar a ser ese novato, no hubiese vuelto a hablarle.

—Lo pasado es pasado, niño —dijo entre un pesado suspiro—. A veces uno necesita detenerse un rato y admirar lo que tiene alrededor; también, las cosas que aprecia.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿La nada? —bromeó después de sólo comprobar cómo Fillmore tenía razón con eso de que la luz era más lenta cada tres.

—Las estrellas —puntualizó el mayor, volviendo a alzar la vista—. Si no podemos contar dólares, al menos podemos contar estrellas.

Entendiendo a qué se refería, el rubio se llevó ambas manos a la nuca para imitar el gesto de Doc después de soltar algo parecido a un sorprendido «oh».

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, aún le quedaban bastantes cosas por aprender de aquel hombre que se negaba a enseñárselas y, siendo él Lightning McQueen, no había manera de que lo rechazara siempre, por más terco que fuese ese hombre.

* * *

#26:  
She Look So Perfect —5 Second Of Summer.  
(Ramone/Flo).

Llevase puesto lo que llevase, todo le quedaba endemoniadamente bien; lo había comprobado la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella recién llevaba puesto el uniforme de camarera y un sencillo labial dorado que combinaba con sus zarcillos al descubierto por su cabello recogido en un moño.

Con sólo sonreírle mientras se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja lo había cautivado y, si bien no tenía su nombre tatuado —aún—, estaba cerca de hacerlo.

«Si no nadas, te ahogas… pero no te muevas, cariño.»

Si no recordaba mal, algo así le había dicho en esos momentos para apreciarla mejor y, lejos de mandarlo al demonio, ella sólo había posado para él con total comodidad. Creyó pensar que quizás eso se debía a que antes de instalarse en el pueblo, había sido una famosa showgirl… pero no, de eso se había dado cuenta poco tiempo después.

Si ella se veía bien con cualquier cosa puesta, aún más perfecta se veía modelando sólo para él con su ropa interior americana puesta en la calidez de su cuarto.

* * *

#27:  
Can't Get Out Of My Head —Kylie Minogue.  
(Doc/Lightning).

Desde el destrozo a su calle y los problemas extras que causó en su pueblo _sólo por presumir_ , no había forma de que pudiese quitarse al aquel novato de la cabeza, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado. ¡Era aún más arrogante que él a su propia edad! En parte, era por eso que le sacaba de quicio, sonriendo, creyendo tener el mundo por delante…

—Agh.

Y, para colmo, el asunto no sólo terminaba ahí. Por si lo anterior no fuese poco, aquel molesto niño se había percatado de algo mucho más rápido que cualquiera de sus amigos. Si no le hubiese resultado tan frustrante —sobretodo, porque quería estar alejado de ese mundo a como fuera de lugar—, en otro momento le habría parecido un lindo detalle, _casi tan lindo como cuando le vio correr por primera vez…_

Volvió a resoplar, ésta vez ladeando la cabeza.

No, no podía dejarlo quedarse más. A fin de cuentas, ya había reparado la calle; ese había sido el trato, ya era completamente libre… quisiese o no.

* * *

#28:  
Tip Toes —Jaymee Dee.  
(Sally/Lightning).

Aunque escuchase las viejas historias de Lizzie sobre el cómo había conocido y enamorado de Stanley, o cómo Flo le platicaba cosas sobre su asombroso marido Ramone cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Sally sólo solía asentir sin entender el extraño sentimiento que embargaba a ambas mujeres… hasta que le conoció a él y, tan rápido como su propio nombre indicaba, había empezado a comprender hasta las canciones de amor que le habían resultado aburridas —o sin sentido— en un principio.

Más adelante, con las pequeñas y disimuladas muestras de afecto disimuladas —ya fuese porque Mater o alguien más los interrumpía con algún comentario burlón o porque al mismo Lightning le daban algo de pena esas cosas, como le había admitido una vez— se sentía, prácticamente, como nunca en California: flotando de felicidad, por muy absurdo que sonara. Todos alrededor podían ese agradable cambio.

No estaba segura si era amor, pero estaría a punto de averiguarlo esa noche sin importar quien quisiese entrometerse.

* * *

#29:  
Love —Ashlee Simpson.  
(Sally/Francesco).

—Aunque no conteste el teléfono, mi novio llegará en unos minutos.

Esa es la excusa que se había dado para tratar de resistir los encantos del italiano que tenía enfrente y que, casualmente, le invitaba a beber de vez en cuando, aprovechándose de que, según él, era la única chica sola en la fiesta.

Pero no, por muy tentada que estuviese, Sally seguía insistiendo con eso… aún cuando cedió y empezó a aceptar las copas gratis mientras seguía pendiente del celular porque, con un novio como Lightning McQueen, ¿cómo no estarlo? ¡El chico podía perderse por semanas sin siquiera avisar antes!

Ofuscada, tomó otra copa y, mágicamente, empezó a remplazar a Lightning por Francesco… y luego a él por el otro corredor español y… así sucesivamente. Esa noche todo se trataba del amor, ¿no?

Esa fue su nueva excusa cuando terminó en la habitación con uno de los corredores, aún pendiente del móvil al que seguía sin llegar nada.

* * *

#30:  
Lolita —The Veronicas.  
(Holley/Finn)

¿Por qué, entre todos los agentes que había, ella era la compañera de McMissile? No podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras veía el techo porque, sí, entendía que necesitaban a una chica tan atractiva como apta para estar a su lado y, por aquella vez, fingir ser su amante…

«¿Eh?»

Frenó abruptamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos al sentarse. Sintiéndose de nuevo como una novata, empezó con sus inseguridades para seguir adelante en un campo que no conocía. En primer lugar: no se suponía que ella debía ser su amante, sólo el ligue de esa noche en el casino donde él apostaría; y en segundo: ¿cómo es que aún no lograba distraerse por un momento?

—Quizá, porque a sus ojos, debo ser como una especie de lolita —pensó en voz alta, llevando una de sus manos a los labios con intención de morderse un poco la uña, ansiosa.

—Algo más como _la femme Nikita_ le quedaría mejor, señorita Shiftwell.

Si la voz de Finn la había hecho sobresaltarse, el verlo apoyado en el borde de la puerta del cuarto de baño, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y con la camisa desabotonada —además de la corbata deshecha— casi le había provocado un infarto.

No estaba segura si el haberse olvidado que compartiría el cuarto con aquel espía había sido una buena o una mala idea pero, pasara lo que pasara, estaba segura de que mantendría el secreto.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Espero que, al menos, alguna de estas locuras haya agradado u.o y... sí, hice trampa en el #18 BD; admito que escribo rápido pero... necesité repetir dos veces la canción porque ellos lo merecían Dx.  
Por cierto~ por el nombre de la canción del #14, no pude evitar hacer la referencia a uno de los cuentos de Mater 7v7 (?).**

 **Así que... ¿hasta la próxima~?**

 **¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
